Abnormals
Before we begin this page, we are open to new abnormal Infected sub-types. Not all abnormal types are taken from Left4Dead and Dying Light. Thank you for your ideas. Now- abnormals, so named due to the fact that they don’t follow through the regular four stages of the common infected. Between the first and second stages of the Cordyceps infection, an infected has a slim chance of mutating and deviating away from the normal stages of infection, becoming instead a much more ‘powerful’ infected with inhuman abilities that they have been named after. Without the proper caution, it is very easy for an abnormal to take down the unsuspecting survivor. Left4Dead Abnormal (Click the links for more information. On borrowed abnormals we only include the basic info) Boomer: The Boomer is an abnormal which possesses the ability to fire a green, explosive bile from it's mouth. If hit, the survivor will be blinded (temporarily) and a large amount of runners may be drawn to the area.The Boomer has a large size and relatively low health, making it a better target to face at a distant range. Upon death, the boomer will explode, splattering bile everywhere. Hunter: The Hunter is among the most agile agile abnormals. The Hunters have low health and often jump onto survivors and claw at their chest. It isn't impossible to push them off of you yourself, but rather difficult. The easier alternative is to have somebody shoot it off of you. Hunters have the ability to scale walls and run fast, though they are one of the easiest infected to kill due to their low health. It may only take two or three shots to the head to do it. Hunters often crawl as well Smoker: A Smoker is an abnormal infected type with a very large tongue. A Smoker will shoot it's tongue at you at fast speeds and pull you into it. Upon the death of a Smoker, it will release, well, smoke. This smoke hurts the survivors vision leaving him/her open to an attack from another infected. Most times, another survivor is needed to escape a Smoker's grasp, but it is possible to kill the Smoker while in it's grasp. Once the Smoker grabs you with it's tongue, the Smoker remains stationary. Tank: Let me begin by saying fuck anybody for spawning this asshole in the role play. Beyond that, the Tank is by far the biggest and strongest of the Left 4 Dead abnormals, and to top it all off, it's kind of fast as well. The Tank is subject to automatic weapons as most slow him down, but it often takes a group to take one down. The Tank has a high level of resistance, making them really difficult to take down. The Tank has the ability to throw cars at survivors. Fire is a Tank's main weakness. Charger: The Charger is a large abnormal that is similar to the Tank. It's main attack is to obviously charge the survivors with his arm. The goal of a Charger is to spread out a group so he can take care of them individually. After the Charger has ran a certain distance, he will begin slamming the captive onto the ground, or wall. A Charger, along with Tanks, are often meant to be tackled as a group. Jockey: The Jockey is a rather small infected who has a rather unique attacking style. He climbs his victims back while attacking them, it shifts it's weight to make his victim stumble in it's desired direction. While the Jockey has control over it's victim, it could lead it into potentially dangerous situations. A Jockey is easier taken care of when another survivor is close by, giving the victim a chance to escape if given the extra help. Spitter: A Spitter is most likely among the weakest of the Left 4 Dead abnormals (no offense if any Spitters are reading this). The Spitters main attack is to spit a projectile of acid at i's victim, doing so makes it temporarily paralyzed. Upon hitting the ground, the acid will expand injuring anybody in range of the acid puddle. As previously mentioned, upon spitting, it will go immobile for a few seconds, giving survivors a chance to kill it. Witch: The Witch is perhaps the rarest of the Left 4 Dead abnormals, being the least spawned by the survivors. The Witch is usually passive and non provoking unless bothered, either by loud noises, shot at, etc. It is capable of incapacitating survivors easily. When alarmed, the Witch has a large wail, which is a sign for survivors to get the hell out of the area. Dying Light Abnormals Goon: A physically large and strong infected that towers at roughly 8 feet tall, the goon carries a sledgehammer (typically a section of concrete with rebar acting as a handle) which it uses to smash into the ground and swing at the player. It can also use its left arm to bat the survivors away, which works as a secondary attack. Goons are much stronger than regular infected, but are very slow-moving and lack the ability to climb objects at all. Toad: The Toad is an uncommon infected noted for its ability to fire green acidic phlegm harms the player character. On top of damaging the player character, the Toad's attack can blind the player (you are still not safe if the phlegm doesn't hit you for it could act as a grenade).the acidic phlegm can harm other infected, such as Biters. If Biters are within range of the player when hit by the phlegm, they can deal additional damage to the player character with their attack in combination with the phlegm. [http://dyinglight.wikia.com/wiki/Demolisher Demolisher: The Demolisher is one of the largest infected types encountered by the player. Its strengths lies in its ability to break down walls and lift and toss vehicles across far distances. When a demolisher spots the player, it will charge them. However, the demolisher is quite slow and can be easily avoided prior to its charge. Bomber: This particular type of infected is noted for its exposed organs and its shambling jog. Its behavior is not unlike common infected, like Biters, but one major difference between it and them is that the bomber picks up speed and begins to convulse whenever non-infected humans are within proximity. Volatile: The Volatile is an infected that only emerges during the night. Most infected are easily killed 1 on 1, However, this is not the case with Volatiles, and the player's best option is always to run when spotted, as they are able to take several hits from high powered weapons and cause quick bursts of damage. Custom Abnormals (Open to suggestions) (All images of specific infected are next to or below their descriptions.) Nightmare: Perhaps the most deadly of all the abnormals is the Nightmare. Only appearing in Deadzones, Nightmares hold extreme strength, and possess the ability to climb, unlike Tanks. In size, a Nightmare is slightly smaller than a Tank, but much deadlier. The Nightmare is slightly faster than a Volatile, and not to mention, Nightmares are next to impossible to kill, the only way is heavy artillery like Tanks for example. Spider: Spiders are the best climbers of the abnormals, being able to scale walls in seconds. Instead of the mutation residing in their brains, it migrated to their spinal cords, fusing it's bones creating large blades. Due to the migration, their spinal cord grew to large for the body to carry, springing out and acting as another leg. Since the infection isn't in there head, it's almost completely useless, meaning you could decapitate them and they would keep going. They use echolocation to navigate. The only way to completely kill them is to destroy the core of the spinal cord. Their speed matches that of the average football player, maybe a bit slower. They move using their arms similar to Doctor Octopus. Their blades are extremely sharp and can chop limbs easily, their arms move very fast aswell. Their size depends on the infected individual. Category:Infected